information_database_creative_content_centerfandomcom-20200215-history
Story of Jenny
"Story of Jenny" is simply a combination of lyrics, indicating that the girl from Rick Springfield's "Jessie's Girl", Tommy Tutone's "867-5309/Jenny", Fountains of Wayne's "Stacy's Mom", and Bowling For Soup's "1985" are all about the same girl. To explain the solitary name discrepancy, it is assumed she changed her name legally after she got "too famous" from her phone number's popularity. Synopsis During her late teens, Jennifer had enjoyed flings with several boys, spurred on by their looks and her love of bands like White Snake, whom she fawned over as well as any boy that looked remotely like them. This of course led to a terrible break up with one boyfriend, who posted her name on a bathroom stall and ultimately led to her gaining a stalker, . One night he was caught outside her house as a peeping tom while she was attempting to have a sensual night with another suitor. The shock of the event jarred her, and it quickly became news across her hometown, which in turn led to many more calls on her phone line and her being outed as a slut. Ashamed and greatly hurt by the teasing and pestering that now assaulted her, she and her family moved to California, where she convinced her parents to start calling her "Debbie", after her middle name, Deborah. She hoped to get away from the stigma of her name being scrawled on a wall. A few years later, she had met a young man named Jessie, and the two were quite in love. However, Jessie's best friend, Rick, had also fallen for "Debbie" as well, and tried to steal her away from his friend. Story of Jenny (in lyrics) Jessie's Tale Hey Jenny, Jenny, who can I turn to? You give me somethin' I can hold on to I know you think I'm like the others before Who saw your name and number on the wall Jenny, I got your number I need to make you mine Jenny, don't change your number 867-5309 867-5309 867-5309 867-5309 Jenny, Jenny, you're the girl for me Oh, you don't know me, but you make me so happy I tried to call you before, but I lost my nerve I tried my imagination, but I was disturbed Jenny, I got your number I need to make you mine Jenny, don't change your number 867-5309 867-5309 867-5309 867-5309 I got it, (I got it), I got it I got your number on the wall I got it, (I got it), I got it For a good time, for a good time call Jenny, don't change your number I need to make you mine Jenny, I call your number 867-5309 867-5309 867-5309 867-5309 Jenny, Jenny, who can I turn to? 867-5309 For the price of a dime I can always turn to you 867-5309 867-5309 867-5309 867-5309 867-5309 5309 867-5309 (5309) 867-5309 (5309) 867-5309 Rick's Tale Jessie is a friend, yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine And she's watching him with those eyes And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms Late, late at night You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl I wish that I had Jessie's girl Where can I find a woman like that I play along with the charade There doesn't seem to be a reason to change You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is probably mute 'Cause she's watching him with those eyes And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it And he's holding her in his arms Late, late at night You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl I wish that I had Jessie's girl Where can I find a woman like that Like Jessie's girl I wish that I had Jessie's girl Where can I find a woman Where can I find a woman like that And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time Wondering what she don't see in me, I've been funny I've been cool with the lines Ain't that the way love supposed to be Tell me, where can I find a woman like that You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl I wish that I had Jessie's girl I want Jessie's girl Where can I find a woman like that Like Jessie's girl I wish that I had Jessie's girl I want, I want Jessie's girl "Mr. Wonderful's Tale, Part 1 Stacy's mom has got it goin' on Stacy's mom has got it goin' on Stacy's mom has got it goin' on Stacy's mom has got it goin' on Stacy, can I come over after school? (after school) We can hang around by the pool (hang by the pool) Did your mom get back from her business trip? (business trip) Is she there, or is she trying to give me the slip? (give me the slip) You know, I'm not the little boy that I used to be I'm all grown up now, baby can't you see Stacy's mom has got it goin' on She's all I want and I've waited for so long Stacy, can't you see you're just not the girl for me I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Stacy's mom Stacy's mom has got it goin' on Stacy's mom has got it goin' on Stacy, do you remember when I mowed your lawn? (mowed your lawn) Your mom came out with just a towel on (towel on) I could tell she liked me from the way she stared (the way she stared) And the way she said, "You missed a spot over there" (a spot over there) And I know that you think it's just a fantasy But since your dad walked out, your mom could use a guy like me Stacy's mom has got it goin' on She's all I want, and I've waited so long Stacy, can't you see you're just not the girl for me I know it might be wrong, but I'm in love with Stacy's mom Stacy's mom has got it goin' on She's all I want and I've waited for so long, Stacy can't you see your just not the girl for me, I know it might be wrong but oh oh (I know it might be wrong) I'm in love with (Stacy's mom oh oh) (Stacys mom oh oh) I'm in love with Stacy's mom "Mr. Wonderful's Tale, Part 2" Woohoohoo Woohoohoo Debbie just hit the wall She never had it all One Prozac a day Husband's a CPA Her dreams went out the door When she turned twenty four Only been with one man What happened to her plan? She was gonna be an actress She was gonna be a star She was gonna shake her ass On the hood of Whitesnake’s car Her yellow SUV is now the enemy Looks at her average life And nothing has been alright since Bruce Springsteen, Madonna Way before Nirvana There was U2 and Blondie And music still on MTV Her two kids in high school They tell her that she’s uncool Cause she's still preoccupied With 19, 19, 1985 Woohoohoo (1985) Woohoohoo She’s seen all the classics She knows every line Breakfast Club, Pretty in Pink Even Saint Elmo’s Fire She rocked out to Wham Not a big Limp Bizkit fan Thought she’d get a hand On a member of Duran Duran Where’s the mini-skirt made of snake skin And who’s the other guy that's singing in Van Halen When did reality become T.V. Whatever happened to sitcoms, game shows (on the radio was) Springsteen, Madonna Way before Nirvana There was U2 and Blondie And music still on MTV Her two kids in high school They tell her that she’s uncool Cause she's still preoccupied With 19, 19, 1985 Woohoohoo She hates time make it stop When did Mötley Crüe become classic rock? And when did Ozzy become an actor? Please make this stop, stop Stop! And bring back Springsteen, Madonna Way before Nirvana There was U2 and Blondie And music still on MTV Her two kids in high school They tell her that she’s uncool Cause she's still preoccupied With 1985 Woohoohoo Bruce Springsteen, Madonna Way before Nirvana There was U2 and Blondie And music still on MTV (woohoohoo) Her two kids in high school They tell her that she’s uncool Cause she's still preoccupied With 19, 19, 1985 Category:Somarinoa's Content